Fallen Silence
by xxdeletexx
Summary: StarClan has fallen, defeated by the Dark Forest one year after The Last Hope. Will the Clans survive? Also, three kits are born to Lionblaze and Cinderheart. One is part of a prophecy. But which one?


Prologue

Bluestar raked her claws across the white tom's muzzle. She had been shocked that Snowleaf, son of Brightheart, had chosen to be evil, unlike his siblings, Ambernose and Dewshine.

Snowleaf clamped his blood-stained jaws around Bluestar's neck, and she thrashed her limbs helplessly, letting herself go limp.

Snowleaf smirked and softened his grip. Bluestar reared up and flung him off her. She then stood, tail lashing, ears flat, claws unsheathed, battle stance.

Snowleaf only mimicked her position, and the two cats paced around each other, snarling and spitting. Suddenly Snowleaf lunged for her throat, and his fangs closed over her neck, and Bluestar felt the energy and life draining from her. She went limp, but not purposely. Snowleaf had killed her.

"Bluestar!" Bluestar heard only Snowfur's cry as swirling darkness clouded her vision.

Snowfur broiled with rage, and pelted after Snowleaf, who whipped around at her quickly, swatting her away with a giant, snow-white paw.

"Oomf!" grunted Snowfur, landing with a 'thud' in front of Silverhawk, who finished her off too fast for her with a killing blow to her skull.

Blood-coated bodies, mostly StarClan cats, lay on the ground, then they faded away after time, leaving only pools of crimsion liquids behind.

Now, the only StarClan cats that remained were Lionheart, Firestar, Moonflower, Hawkheart, Yellowfang and Feathertail. Feathertail had brought the Tribe of Endless Hunting with her, but they, too, had fallen.

Dark cats gave menacing growls and snarls as they surrounded the remaining StarClan cats, slowly but surely closing in.

"I can't take it anymore!" yowled Mapleshade, leaping at Hawkheart and biting down on his throat. Hawkheart thrust her off, sending her tumbling back to the crowding Dark Forest cats.

Moonflower hissed furiously, lunging for Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw hesitated before snapping her neck between his jaws.

"Never hesitate!" hissed Mapleshade, but Thistleclaw ignored her and flattened his ears further still.

The StarClan cats that were left huddled up with each other, shivering, yet their fur bristling with anger and hatred.

A swift, naked cat with milky white eyes darted over and snapped Thistleclaw's skull, and the Dark Forest tom fell to the ground.

"Rock!" Feathertail meowed. "W-where's Midnight?"

A lumbering badger breathed heavily, laying on the ground with one massive paw tucked into her side, blood pooling around her.

"Too late for Midnight it is," Midnight wheezed. "And Rock says to go he must."

"Yes, this is your fight, not mine," Rock stated calmly before whisking away.

"We're doomed," Feathertail whimpered. "We might as well give up."

"Never give up," panted Lionheart, blood trickling from a deep gash in his chest. "Keep... always keep on fight..."

He wheezed pathetically, before falling to the ground and vanishing.

Silverhawk smirked, and Snowleaf cackled with delight.

A dark gray tom padded up toward Feathertail, who winced. But then, she snarled at him, closing her jaws around his throat. The tom flipped her off, and she fell with a 'thump' to the ground, before heaving her final breath.

"Anyone else dare to challenge old Boulder here?" the tom laughed menacingly. "Or are you all too kittypet-like?" His gaze flashed at Firestar. He knew he'd hit a nerve.

Firestar yowled with anger, leaping with all his might at the tom. He crashed into his side, knocking the breath out of Boulder. Boulder flung him off fiercly, and Firestar crashed into Yellowfang, dead forever.

Hawkheart and Yellowfang exchanged worried glances that were sparked with slight anger, grief and fear.

"Kill them," ordered Darkstripe.

Yellowfang sliced open a she-cat's throat, and Hawkheart was attacked by a large group of cats, who piled up on top of him. Another large group of cats did the same to Yellowfang. In a few minutes, the piles ceased, and all Dark Forest cats gathered over Yellowfang and Hawkheart's broken bodies, purring and laughing. Then the whole landscape turned into a dark, misty forest as it became just another part of the Dark Forest's territory.


End file.
